Liesel
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Yuuri should have known that eventhough he had accepted their relationship that there would be trouble lying ahead. He hadn't expected them to come in the form of older brothers and puppies. Yuuram


**Author's notes**

**Warning:** OOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou nor its characters. Only this story!

I've been under a long hiatus and have been reading through mostly Harry Potter fics for the last few months, so when I was writing this the tone didn't set right with me as they were OOC. But I would like to inform the readers this Wolfram and Yuuri have grown up and have accepted each other as long time boyfriends so they are a little more mature.

This fic is just an idea that popped in my head and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it. It's short but I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

He knew how ridiculous he was being. Jealous of a little puppy. A little puppy whom he bought and paid for with the express intention to distract Wolfram from his burning anger which he knew was waiting for him the moment he travelled back to Shin Makoku. It hadn't been his fault that his stay on Earth had to be extended for another week and that he had no way to contact Wolfram to inform him of the change of plans.

As it was, on the day of his supposed return, Wolfram was waiting on the fountain where he, Yuuri, had promised he would be, only to find out four hours later that there were no inter-dimensional whirlpools opening any time soon. He heard the abuse Wolfram's soldiers suffered afterwards had some crying and facing therapy from Gisela.

So Yuuri did what any boyfriend would do when they had a fire wielding hot tempered partner who had recently been stood up, he bought a puppy. A cute black labrador puppy who was now licking the face of his fiance in affection.

"You're so cute, aren't you Liesel." Wolfram said, laughing at the ticklish feeling.

_He's cute?_ He had done the same thing two days ago but all he got was a glare.

When he bought the puppy on Earth, he was only praying for the slight chance that it would work and he wouldn't have to face the full force of Wolfram's wrath. However it worked, and it worked too well. He only had to glimpse at Wolfram through his soaked fringe to see the face shrouded in anger before he thrust the puppy to the beautiful blonde's surprised face, begging for forgiveness. Wolfram had brought the puppy to his arms and all it took was a few shivers from the cold and the sad puppy eyes and the blonde melted.

He had cuddled the creature like it was his own baby, speaking to it in the voice only reserved for puppies and babies. He dried it with the towel meant for Yuuri and left the black haired king soaking in his own wet clothes. The next few days, Wolfram was besotted with the puppy showing off to Greta and his mother, his cheeks rosy from happiness. Yuuri was happy for him but he was far from forgiven though, the blonde took great pleasure in ignoring him in favour of the puppy. Sometimes he spoke ill of Yuuri to the puppy and pretended not to notice his fiance in the same room with him.

"You're a good puppy, aren't you. Always waiting for me after training. Did you miss me?" The puppy lapped up the attention and praise from Wolfram, the exact thing the king himself was banned from. Yuuri sat at the corner of the room, fuming. Liesel wagged his tail happily, his tongue hanging out, obviously trying to carter more praises and _kisses. Greedy puppy. _

Yuuri was glad though, Wolfram was on the way of forgiving him at least. He hadn't thrown what had happened to Yuuri's face anymore which was a good sign.

"You wouldn't make me wait hours in the cold for you, would you?"

He had spoke too early.

"Love you," Wolfram cooed. That was the last straw. Wolfram never cooed at Yuuri that way.

Yuuri abruptly sat up and went to walk out the room before slamming the door dramatically.

"Where are you going?" The black haired king turned, his hand on the knob.

"Why? Are you going to wait up for me?" He bit out a little too harshly. Wolfram flinched and his face flushed guiltily before he turned back to Liesel.

"Don't worry._ I'll _teach you manners." Yuuri gave a cry of frustration before storming out.

Never noticing the guilty pair of eyes staring at the door.

* * *

Yuuri grumbled, dark clouds forming on the top of his head as he walked down the hallway leading to the King's study.

He swung open the door, surprised momentarily by Conrad's presence before making his way over to the desk where his work was piling up.

"Heika."

"Yes?" Yuuri replied.

"There are dark clouds over your head." Yuuri looked up, finally noticing it. He waved his hands at it in agitation and it dissipated.

"I passed by Anissina's room." Conrad nodded, needing no explanation.

Trying to distract himself from his angry thoughts, he took the contract from the top of his work pile and grabbed it roughly. The pile wobbled dangerously for a few minutes before it stabilised itself. Yuuri didn't notice how he had been holding his breath.

"I'm surprised to see you here today, Heika. I was informed by Gwendal that you were given a day off. Is there something the matter?"

Yuuri looked up at Conrad, unsure if it was wise to moan about Wolfram to the blonde's brother. Especially about something as insignificant as a puppy. But he knew that Conrad had always been kind and fair and wouldn't judge him as long as he spoke the truth.

"It's Liesel."

"The puppy?"

"Yes! The puppy. Wolfram! And that baby talk! Did he just do a complete personality makeover from nowhere? And that name Liesel! Why is he so obsessed with naming all his pets that? " Yuuri ranted in exasperation, "And just this afternoon. _I wuv you, Liesel_." Mimicking Wolfram's actions to an innocent object.

"That's a plant, Your Majesty." Yuuri blushed sheepishly before regaining his composure.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is his obsession with the name, you'd think his former boyfriend or lover was called that." It was minute but Yuuri saw Conrad stiffen for a fraction of a second.

"Conrad?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. "Did a guy named Liesel previously lived here?" Conrad was caught and he knew he couldn't lie to the king when faced with such a direct question.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. But if I remembered correctly that was the name of his previous suitor."

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Before me?"

"Yes, he was a boy Wolfram's age. They were pretty close. There were talks that they were going to get married when Wolfram turned 100."

Yuuri felt his quill snapped in his hand.

"Is that so?"

Conrad nodded slightly, wishing for the sweet naive Yuuri that wouldn't have seen him falter. Yuuri has been growing and though he still wasn't as tall or broad shouldered as Conrad was, the soldier had a distinctive feeling that he wouldn't want to be in Wolfram's shoes right now. Yuuri's eyes darkened and he could feel the jealous rage coming from the black haired king.

_Please forgive me, Wolfram_.

He could hear the sounds of Yuuri's new quill scratching on the parchment, the words almost carving through it and onto the wooden desk.

* * *

The night came, Wolfram was already prepared for sleep when Yuuri entered their chambers. Neither of them saying anything as they slipped under the covers, their backs to each other. The silence was unnerving. And almost at once they both turned to face each other.

"Yuuri, I.."

"Wait, Wolfram. I need to know something." The blonde nodded and allowed Yuuri to continue.

"Before I came here..." Yuuri started, unable to continue. The blonde noticed his discomfort and reached out to take the others hand, squeezing it slightly. Yuuri sought out his eyes in the dark. "Were you with anybody? Maybe someone called Liesel."

Wolfram was startled.

"No, you were my first." The blonde inched closer to the king's side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram grinned cheekily.

"Yes, I am. I think I'd know if I had anyone else before you, Wimp." Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, so Conrad must have remembered it wrongly. He laid a hand on Wolfram's hip and rubbed his thumb on the soft nightie.

"Yuuri."

"Yeah?"

"Liesel missed his father today." The flush that rapidly spread on the blonde's face could light up the dark room. He chuckled and pulled Wolfram closer to him, tucking his head under his chin. His arms coiled around him. That was as good as an 'I'm sorry' from Wolfram.

"I missed him too." He kissed the fair head and they both went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Conrad entered the study where Gwendal was overseeing Yuuri's work, the Demon King's head buried in the huge pile of work he had left. Even after the extra work done yesterday, the workload didn't seem to diminish in the least.

Yuuri looked up when he heard the door to study open. Smiling, he waved a hello to his godfather.

"Conrad!"

"Your Majesty, you seem much more happier today." He exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" Conrad inclined his head, remembering their conversation yesterday.

"Of course, your Majesty. You were quite distracted the day before." Yuuri grinned nervously, just realising it.

"Well, I talked to Wolfram yesterday. He cleared it up, he promised me that there weren't any others before me. And nobody named Liesel either." He said before continuing his work, humming along happily.

"Liesel?" Gwendal asked, an eyebrow quirked in confusion as his ears picked up their conversation.

"It is Wolfram's puppy, I had mistaken the name for one of Wolfram's former paramour." Conrad answered for Yuuri.

Gwendal snorted, "Leonard."

Conrad blinked, "Ah yes, that's the name I was thinking of. I must have forgotten." Yuuri's head shot up.

"Leonard?"

"Your memory must be getting bad, Conrad. It was you, wasn't it. Who promised the man that he would find himself at the end of your sword were he to play with Wolfram's feelings."

Yuuri gulped, nobody wanted to find themselves at the end of his godfather's sword. They would be asking for a quick and painless death.

"Just like the way you were with Manford, Gwendal? I remember how he couldn't leave the safety of his own house lest the ground went and swallowed him up."

Yuuri felt his mouth go dry.

"I'm not sure what you are speaking of, Conrad."

"Ano.." Yuuri started.

Both the heads of Wolfram's older brothers snapped back to him. Conrad's smiled at him eerily while Gwendal's eyes spoke of eternal retribution, the king's body froze, a tingle of fear went up his spine.

"No-nothing." And he returned back to his work with renewed vigor.

* * *

Wolfram turned when he heard the door to their chamber open. He was already in his nightgown, waiting up for Yuuri.

"Wimp! Where were you! You better have not been cheating on me." Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"You know I'll never do that."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his fiance. Noticing nothing amiss, he slowly returned his attention back to the mirror and continued brushing his hair.

"I'm not the one with secrets..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What? Don't mumble Yuuri. You should know better. Anyway since you've been missing today, I had to tuck Greta to sleep **alone**. And she was asking for you. If you don't start paying attention to her, she will think that we're neglecting her for Liesel."

"Erm. Yeah." Yuuri said, rubbing the back of his head, duly chastised. In an attempt to avoid asking Wolfram what he really wanted to know, he had inadvertently avoided Greta as well. "I'll make it up to her tomorrow."

Wolfram accepted it with a nod. "As parents we should love our children equally. And make sure that they know it."

Yuuri muffled a laugh with his hand, hoping that he will not incur Wolfram's wrath. Ever since they've gotten together, Wolfram had become surprisingly cute without knowing it. He walked up to the blonde from behind and wrapped his arms around him. He took a deep breath. The scent of vanilla calming him.

"Wolfram, why didn't you tell me that you were to be engaged to someone other than me?"

He could feel Wolfram tensed up before he relaxed his shoulders.

"Are we on this subject again?" Wolfram turned in Yuuri's arms to face him. He placed his hands on top of Yuuri's arms that were wrapped around him. "There was no one else. Ever."

"Leonard?" Yuuri blurted out. Wolfram's face scrunched his face before realisation dawned on him.

"Leonard was only a close friend. Nothing more." Wolfram paused before continuing, "There were whispers of us being more than that because of how close we were. But they were just that. Rumours. I thought you knew better than to listen to the maid's gossip, Wimp."

Yuuri's body slumped over Wolfram's, resting his head on his fiance's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Are you calling me a liar, you cheater!" Wolfram pushed Yuuri forcefully away before crossing his arms over his chest.

"No no no! Of course not!" He tried to calm the blonde down by rubbing his arms. "I was just being silly. Let's get back to bed." He held out his hand for Wolfram to take which the blonde did gratefully.

It wasn't long before they put out the lights and went to bed. But even with Wolfram's answer, Yuuri still felt something was not sitting right with him. He tossed and turned repeatedly.

"Yuuri." The small growl in Wolfram's voice should have been warning enough for the black haired king.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't stop turning, I will kick you out of this bed. King or not."

"I'm sorry. But it's Leonard." Wolfram groaned and Yuuri was prepared to be kicked out of the bed.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked instead. Yuuri stared at the back of his fiance's head, unsure if Wolfram was angry at him or not, he scooted closer till his chest was to Wolfram's back and reached over to clasp Wolfram's hand in his.

"What happened to him?" There was silence as Wolfram tried to recall what happened to his friend.

"I'm not really sure. Last I heard, he was leaving Blood Pledge Castle to get married. But I never got any invitations or letters from him after he just upped and left with no word of where he was going." Wolfram's voice had taken a sad tone and Yuuri squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Maybe he just got busy building a family." Hair invaded his vision as Wolfram nodded slowly. After a few moments, he could feel Wolfram's breathing evening out, he must have been really tired.

"I still don't get it, Wolf. If he hadn't mentioned anything then how did you know he left to get married?"

"Hmmm," The blonde's voice slightly slurred from weariness," I think Conrad told me."

"..."

"Yuuri?" Wolfram nudged him, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is...everything's fine."

"Ok then, go to sleep. In the morning, we will have to plan a picnic with Greta and Liesel. We don't want the castle to think we're neglecting our children."

"A picnic sounds good. Goodnight, Wolf."

A few minutes later.

"Wolf."

It showed how tired the prince was that he hadn't had the energy to get angry with the king.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?"

Even through the dark, Yuuri could see Wolfram's ears flushed red.

"Of-of course you do! I'm your fiance! You're supposed to love me. " Wolfram said, trying to hide his embarrassment as he burrowed back to Yuuri's chest.

"And I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"I know that, you cheater."

"That's good. So do you think you could tell your brothers that?"

* * *

It's night now where I'm at, almost 3 to be exact. I read this once over and had to post it before I changed my mind. I'm sorry if my writing is really horrible! I'm out of practice. I promised I'll read it once more tomorrow night and see if I should scrap it or redo it.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
